When the World Stopped Turning
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Does the world stop turning when you're in pain? Or does it keep going, dragging you with it?


They say the world won't stop turning when you have a bad day, for if it did, it would stop and never start again. It'll track you along with it, kicking and screaming no matter what.

Our world hasn't stopped turning. We still go into work every day, we still smile and laugh, even if we never truly mean it. We still sing, we still play. The sun still rises and still sets on out lives.

---

"It's a small plane ride, idiot." Yuki said around a cigarette, watching Shuichi out of the corner of his eye as the pink haired boy bounced slightly on his bed, disrupting the open suitcase.

"But why do we have to be split up? Isn't it better if we go together?"

"You need to get there before we do, therefor you take the plane, and we take the car. We'll only be separated by a few hours. You'll be happily on stage with Ryuichi by the time we arrive."

"You'll come watch, won't you?"

Yuki leaned over and kissed his lover gently. "Tohma already has my ticket." he whispered against Shuichi's lips.

Schuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck before walking his lover to the door. "I'll miss you,"

"Good-bye, Brat." Yuki said as the door closed behind him.

--

Yuki still has his cigarettes and beer, his laptop at his side. I don't know how much writing he's gotten done. The silence is probably perfect for him. I haven't seen any of his new works. I was never big on reading.

Hiro still holds his guitar. He's had a lot of hours to practice recently. I wish I could hear some of what he's come up with lately, but I just don't have time.

--

Suguru smiled as arms wrapped around him from behind and he leaned back into Hiro's embrace, his hands stilling on the keys, letting the pencil slid from between his fingers. He lifted a hand up to rest over his lover's across his shoulders, his eyes closing as he just drifted in the moment.

Hiro leaned closer and kissed Suguru's ear before letting his cheek rest on top of the other man's head. "Love you," he whispered softly.

"Love you too," Suguru said before tilting his head back and stealing a kiss. "Are you packed?"

Hiro nodded and released his over, sitting on the bench next to him, absently playing random keys. "The taxi's on it's way. I guessed you would want more time to fiddle so I left the motorcycle."

"Thank you," Suguru said softly, capturing a lock of auburn hair between his fingers, absently twirling it.

Hiro smiled and leaned over to steal his own kiss before standing, extracting his hair from Suguru's fingers. "Save me a bottle of water." He said before grabbing his duffel bag just as a horn honked outside. He placed a kiss on top of Suguru's head, his lover already returning to work. He smiled at the sight before heading for the door, the melody of the piano floating after him.

--

I'm not sure what Tohma's doing anymore. But I bet whatever it is, he's still smiling. He never lost that smile…no matter how hurt or angry. He could kill with that smile. I think that's what I loved most about him.

But…maybe the world does stop turning when your life is so messed up you can't stand it. When the air suffocates you and you just have to scream to release everything inside you.

Schuichi no longer shines. He's just…dull…all over. His eyes, his hair, his smile. The shine is all gone. He's just…there. He's no longer the golden boy, but a man, going through the motions.

--

Ryuichi watched as Tohma sat up in bed, the silk sheets sliding down his naked back and he smiled, fighting the urge to follow the sheet's path with his tongue. The blond stretched, muscles playing under smooth skin and Ryuichi placed a pillow over his face to block out the sight, knowing if he watched much longer Tohma wouldn't get out of bed and the plane would leave without him.

Tohma turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at his lover, buried under blankets and pillows, mumbling something about life being unfair. He reached over and pulled the pillow off Ryuichi's face, leaning in for a deep, lingering kiss before pulling away and sliding from the bed, padding silently over to the dresser.

Ryuichi sat up on one elbow, watching Tohma dress, a small smile playing over his lips as he indulged in his favorite morning activity. From underwear to coat he watched Tohma silently, mourning each bit of flesh that was covered. He knew he'd get to see it again in a few hours after the concert, but it was still such a waste. His lover's body had been made to be displayed.

Tohma crawled back across the bed, careful not to get his long coat tangled around him as he hovered over Ryuichi, smiling sweetly as he studied the older man's face intently before leaning in for another kiss.

Ryuichi's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the blond back, that soft, sweet smile still in his mind's eye. He felt Tohma move away but didn't open his eyes, just listening as the other man grabbed his bag and left their bedroom, off to his waiting car. Ryuichi still had a couple hours before he had to get up and the bed was entirely too comfortable and warm to even dream of leaving it.

--

Suguru's hands don't dance anymore. They've become stiff and still, moving only when commanded. The passion is gone…the brilliance. They are just hands, going through routine. They create music, not art.

And my…my light's going out. I still walk on that stage every night, I still carry around my fluffy pink rabbit…but it's all so pointless now. The smiles are dimmer, the songs duller. The words lack feeling, the laughter is hallow.

So maybe the world did stop turning for our bad day. We haven't moved on, and are still here, going through the same motions.

--

Shuichi laughed at Ryuichi's little dancing jig and Suguru shook his head, trying his hardest not to crack up laughing. He had a reputation to maintain after all. The short plane ride had been incredibly relaxing for the three who rarely got a moment to breath, let alone simply sit around and laugh together.

Shuichi pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, scanning the runway as he jumped over the last step of the stairs, searching for a flash of blond hair. Suguru did the same and tugged on Shuichi's sweatshirt, pointing to the tall American they were searching for.

Shuichi grinned and waved at K, grabbing his bag and dashing across the asphalt, almost jumping on his manager. "We made it! No terrorists, no crazed kidnapers, nothing."

"Good," K said absently, watching as the other two approached.

Shuichi frowned, waving a hand in front of K's face. "Uh…K? What's wrong? Are you that disappointed?"

K didn't reply, just watching Suguru and Ryuichi as they joined the pair and the body guards before turning on his heel, leading the trio into the airport. The large contingent of body guards broke through the crowds easily, the people in the airport eager to stay out of their way. K lead them down a hall and through a door marked Employee's Only, and into a lounge. "Please, sit." he said, looking out a window at planes taking off and landing.

Shuichi sat on a low table, biting his lip. "K, what's going on? Is the concert cancelled? Was there a bomb threat?"

Suguru sat on a chair next to Schuichi, letting his bag fall at his feet, concerned as to what had the American so…down.

Ryuichi leaned against the wall, just watching silently as he bounced Kumagoro in front of him, mentally going over the lyrics for tonight's performance.

K's shoulders dropped slightly, and he rotated one, trying to work out a kink. "There's been an incident back in Tokyo…Tohma's car didn't' make it out of the city."

"Did it break down? How long are they delayed for? I knew Hiro should have come with us but he wanted to talk with Tohma about that stupid tour and said that he could only do it on the ride. Will he make it? Do we have to go on without him?"

K's shoulder's dropped more at Shuichi's ramblings and he turned to look at the three, pulling his sunglasses off his face. "Schuichi…there was an accident,"

"Oh. But, they're okay right. Just a few bumps and bruises? Tohma has an excellent driver and a state of the art car…they just got banged up a bit right?"

Shuichi's rambling's got faster and Suguru put a hand over his friend's mouth to shut him up. "K?" he asked softly, not liking the look on the American's face.

"They died upon impact three hours ago."

--

_Where were you when the world stopped turning, that September day…_


End file.
